


One in a Million

by Mayo_nice12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayo_nice12/pseuds/Mayo_nice12
Summary: Chanyeol is a shy and innocent IT student,was sulking over his boyfriend Kyungsoo which is a member of famous boyband,6loud.But,he doesn't know that his boyfriend is preparing special surprise for him 😋
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	One in a Million

"He still doesn't pick up?" Minseok asks 

"Yeah,He really determined this time" Kyungsoo sighs,trying to call his boyfriend again.

"Maybe he is in class?" Jongdae asks

"Hmmm maybe,he got a class at 2pm" 

"Wahhh,such a cool boyfriend.Kyungsoo hyung really take note the schedules too" Sehun gasped

"Of course,dummy.In that way,he can manage to go on a date with Chanyeol when he gets time.You know Kyungsoo always has a pack schedule" Kai smacks Sehun's head.

"Suho hyung!! Look at Kai, he hit my head " Sehun whines,pouting to Suho 

Suho just looks up and blows air to Sehun's hair.

"It's healed now" 

Sehun smiles 

"Arghh these lovebirds" Baekhyun says 

"Well you shouldn't complains when there's 3 couples here" Yixing replies 

It's true.Kyungsoo's eyes move to Minseok and Jongdae.They have already been in a relationship for 3 years.They even got their blessing from fans too.

Kyungsoo's eyes move to Sehun and Suho.Kyungsoo still remember how nervous is Sehun when he confessed to Suho,their group manager.And here they are, dating secretly 

And there's Kai and Baekhyun that are always teasing each other.Kyungsoo bet that they actually got a feeling for each other but they just couldn't find the right time to tell.

Kyungsoo's attention moves to Yixing who keeps strumming his guitar.Well, in Yixing hyung's case...he...not dating anyone as he is officially married to music.

Haha just kidding.Yixing said before 

"The right person doesn't come yet" 

And there is also Kyungsoo,the one that dates a normal person that is a student in the national university.

"Did he know that we would come today as a surprise guest?" Yixing asks

"I think he didn't even know there is a music festival in the university.Well,Chanyeol...he doesn't like to know about this thing."Kyungsoo says,his mind still running how to persuade Chanyeol to talk with him again.

"I wish I just can tell whole world,that I'm dating him" Kyungsoo complains 

"Why do you think like that?" Jongdae was curious.

"I think he always being insecure with our relationship.He always think that he is not good enough.I always told him that he is enough for me" 

"Well,I understand that.It happened to me too.Suho hyung frequently asked me is it true that I love him.isn't it okay? He keeps feeling insecure.

"Well if I'm a normal citizen, I'll feel insecure too like your boyfriend is 6loud member and you're just a normal kid.Who expect that?" 

"Hmmm but I told him that he don't need to anyone else.I love him as himself."Kyungsoo 

"Ok, I think I got idea.Wait let me call my spy first" Baekhyun says 

"Hello Mark,can you help me.Can you check if IT student will join as the audiences today?Ohh really.Nice.I need your help.I will catch up you later" Baekhyun says,smiling 

"Excuse me,why do you need to have a spy at Chanyeol's university?" Sehun raised his eyebrows.

"Nahh,he is my junior.He is team manager for today's event.So, Kyungsoo.Brainstorm your plan now" 

Kyungsoo gasped;this Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo that looks at Yixing strumming his guitar,Jongdae and Minseok humming together at the back,Jongin and Sehun keep randomly dancing.Suddenly,An idea struck into Kyungsoo's mind.

"Ok guys,I got an idea.This time is death end mission"

**********   
"Heyy guys.Prof Lee said he got a meeting to attend"

The class screams happily

"BUT-we need to attend music festival and it's a must for everyone to join.So,get ready to party guys" 

Chanyeol sighs,

"Come on Chanyeol,it's just for 2 hours standing," Mingyu says,patting his shoulder.

Chanyeol dragged his leg towards the festival venue.After getting in,he checked on his phone while he was walking.

"Hey Park Chanyeol.IT students need to stand on the front" Mark shouts 

"Why?" Chanyeol frowns 

"Come on,Chanyeol.This is our golden chance to watch the beautiful and handsome music students .I heard that they got special guest too"

"I don't care," Chanyeol says,eyes on his phone.

Kyungsoo was really spamming with the calls.He then realized that Baekhyun messaged him.

"Hey,this Baekhyun.I know you are mad now,but Kyungsoo is deadly worried about you.So please unblock him.Anyway,wish us luck for today's performance"

Chanyeol snorts;you wish!.

Kyungsoo always busy with the music stage,dance practice and recently Kyungsoo get into acting,makes him become more busy

His time with Chanyeol becomes more limited.As that makes Chanyeol become more insecure when Kyungsoo acts with the gorgeous actress and gets high praise from the nation.

So,he got sulked when Kyungsoo refuse to meet him yesterday 

"Sorry,I got a script reading session tomorrow"

Chanyeol pouts,

"Fine,then just go date with your script as it is more important than me!" 

Chanyeol rubs his nape.He knows he kinda overacting with that but he has the right to sulk over Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol also once talked when they should reveal their relationship but Kyungsoo just replies with 

"That will come.But it's not now" 

But when?Chanyeol need the exact time.He want to say that Do Kyungsoo belongs to him.Only him

The lights slowly turn off and the festival begins.

*************

"Wahh the dancing students are really amazing. You see that leg split.I think they really got no bone" Mingyu exclaims 

Chanyeol just nods.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen,this is the highlight of today.Everyone gives the loudest scream to 6loud! " 

Chanyeol widened his eyes

'WHAT THE FUCK' 

*the eve is playing* 

Chanyeol's heart starts beating fast as Kyungsoo is singing and dancing in front of him like who doesn't?

Chanyeol is slightly disappointed when Kyungsoo doesn't look at him.

But,Sehun on the other hand,realizes that the taller one is calling for Kyungsoo's attention. 

They finish performing The Eve.They took a breath for a while before proceed to the stage greeting

"One.Two.Three, Annyeonghaseyo, we are 6loud" 

The members continue to say their greeting but Chanyeol's attention only on Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong everyone~ I'm Do Kyungsoo.Nice to meet you guys~" Kyungsoo says,showing his hearty lips.

Not gonna deny,Chanyeol missed that.He suddenly regret sulking over Kyungsoo.Three days without talking to Kyungsoo feels like three years.

"So we're gonna proceed to the next song, Artificial Love " Sehun says.

Everyone knows how hot Artificial love choreo and Chanyeol know it better.

Before they get in position, Sehun gets closer to Kyungsoo.

"Hyung,on the right side.First row.Got him drool hyung" 

"What the…" ; this kid really needs to get smacked on his head.

Kyungsoo can't see clearly as he has astigmatism but he tries his best.

The stage begin.Kyungsoo acts professional,dancing while searching where Chanyeol.He then smiles.

"Found ya"

With that,Kyungsoo showing his best wave he ever done in front of Chanyeol.He then ends it with his smirks 

************  
"WTF" 

Chanyeol feels himself burning.Not with jealousy but…..Kyungsoo really turns him on like that smirk is super duper unnecessary,Kyungsoo.He fanning himself using his hand to cool down

6loud finished their performance well.

"Okay guys,the festival has already ended. So,everyone can take their time to leave the venue.Please bring all your belongings together," Mark says with the mic.

People slowly getting out from the venue.As Chanyeol hate crowds,so he just waiting

Suddenly the venue became dark.

"Wtf,black out?"

The venue starts buzzing around and panic until there's a light on the stage.

There's Baekhyun with the piano and Yixing sitting beside him on the chair with his guitar

Baekhyun and Yixing starts to play the piano and guitar.The light of the other side suddenly turns on,showing Jongdae,Minseok and Kyungsoo at the middle 

Everyone in the venue somehow starstrucked with this unexpected situation.

***********  
🎶"Been all over the world,done a little bit of everything  
Little bit of everywhere,with a little bit of everyone,  
But all the boys I've been with,Things I've seen and it takes much to impress  
But sho nuff you blow it makes your soul stand out from the rest   
🎶  
Kyungsoo starts to move to the center where Sehun and Kai waiting for him

Chanyeol's eyes all over Kyungsoo;what is this? He never heard Kyungsoo sing to this song 

As Kyungsoo reach to Kai and Sehun,three of them starts to dancing into the song.Kyungsoo keep slaying with his vocal 

🎶Baby,  
I can be in love but I just don't know  
Baby, one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do it's working  
Other boys don't matter  
In your presence can't do what you do   
There's a million boys around   
But I don't see no one but you🎶

Kyungsoo staring at the camera and 

🎶Boy you're so one in a million,you are   
Baby you're the best I ever had   
And I'm certain that  
There ain't nothing better   
No there ain't nothing better than this.🎶

Chanyeol's heart starts beating faster as he listens to the lyrics;did he wanna say that to me? 

The camera shows Kyungsoo walking to the right side of the stage.  
********  
Kyungsoo focuses on Chanyeol;this is my confession to you babe.This our time 

🎶You're not a regular boy  
You don't give a damn about the look   
Talking about I can't do it for you  
But you can do it for yourself  
Even Though that ain't so  
Baby cos my dough don't know how to end  
But that independent thing I'm with it   
All we can do is win,🎶

The crowds start screaming as Kyungsoo walks down from the stage.Chanyeol panicking as Kyungsoo walks to him.Singing but his eyes on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tries to avoid Kyungsoo's strong gaze.Kyungsoo smiles,stopping his pace in front of Chanyeol.

Suddenly,the spotlight moves to Chanyeol.Chanyeol flinches and looks up.

"W-what…"

🎶Boy,you're so one in a million you are 🎶

Kyungsoo continued singing,this time without any instrument and backup vocal.Only Kyungsoo pure voice.Chanyeol looked straight at Kyungsoo;what are you doing now,Do Kyungsoo??!! 

🎶Baby you're the best I ever had  
Best I ever had   
And I'm certain that   
There ain't nothing better   
No there ain't nothing better than this 🎶

Kyungsoo finished the song with his amazing runs.He then tiptoeing on his feet,pull Chanyeol down and kiss him deeply 

"HEOL" 

The venue screams,not only them but Suho at the backstage too.

***********  
*2 hrs before* 

"Okay, Yixing hyung with the guitar,Baekhyun with the piano.Jongdae and Minseok hyung,you're my backup vocal.Sehun and Kai, we're gonna dance together." 

"W-wait.But what kind of dance?" Sehun asks

"We gonna think now"Kyungsoo calmly says

"We only have 2hr before performing.Are you freaking serious??!!" Sehun screams

"It's enough.So,deal?" Kyungsoo asks for the last time.

"Deal"

"Baekhyun hyung,what Kyungsoo hyung means with a dead end mission?" Sehun asks 

"It means it's a dead end for Suho's career as our manager.I know both of you are waiting. for this to happen."

Sehun blinks his eyes.If that's the thing that will happen,he and Suho can date freely as their contract said,manager and artist couldn't dated each other

Sehun then hugs Kyungsoo from behind.

"AAAAA KYUNGSOO HYUNG, I LOVE YOU" 

" Suho hyung, please claim your boy" Kyungsoo jokingly says

***********  
Chanyeol blinks his eyes as Kyungsoo pulls himself away.Chanyeol already blushed with the sudden kiss.

"I love you,Park Chanyeol.Call me okay," Kyungsoo says,placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol reddened cheek.He then left the stage with the biggest smile he ever had.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Are you still alive?"Mingyu asked,waving his hand at Chanyeol while staying still.

"Mingyu-yah"

"Yes??" 

"You asked me before,who is my boyfriend right??"

"Yes,so?" 

"My boyfriend is Do Kyungsoo,the one that just kissed me" 

" WHAT???!!!" 

"Uhum,Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol turns, look at the one that calling for him

"Kyungsoo asked me to bring you to the backstage.Plus I don't think you'll survive walking by your own"Mark adds 

*********  
"YA DO KYUNGSOO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Suho shouts, as he saw that little guy come in.

"Sehun, Go!" Baekhyun says,Sehun nods 

"Are you really want me dead?What I'm supposed to say to the CEO?? I...mmhmm" Suho's word being cut as Sehun snatch him into passionate kiss,makes the other crews shocked and gasped.

Suho pushed Sehun away,eyes trembling.

"W-what you doing? People's watching" 

"I'm gonna set you free.We gonna set you free" Sehun says,looking at the members that throwing their smiles to Suho.

"But...I..I'll not be your manager anymore…" Suho stutters 

"It's okay,we'll discuss about this later.But most important thing is, your happiness,hyung." Jongdae adds

"Huwaa,why you guys did this to me without telling me…" Suho whines,crying on the ground.

"Ermmm,Sehun..Please take care.In this case, he's not our manager,but he is your boyfriend" Minseok says

"Hey,,baby,..." Sehun says but

"DON'T CRY TONIGHT~" Baekhyun tease,makes the other laugh.

"Heyy" Suho whines 

"I'm here.No more crying okay." Sehun says,place a soft kiss at Suho's eyes.

Kyungsoo shakes his head;these loud kids

"Uhumm"

Kyungsoo turns,looking at Chanyeol that staring at him.

"Hi" 

Chanyeol bow down.He then pointing at his phone to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tilts in confusion.

"You want me check my phone?"

Chanyeol nods

Kyungsoo unlock his phone and he can see Chanyeol already unblock him and he's typing right now.

"I don't think I can talk right now.My heart feels like to explode with the all things that happened just now.So, bear with me" 

Kyungsoo laughs; this cutie giant

"Okay,are we good now?" 

Chanyeol is typing again.

"Yes" 

"So can I kiss you now?" 

Chanyeol stops,looking at Kyungsoo with his big eyes.

"B-but we just kiss a few minutes ago…" Chanyeol finally talk to Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo laughs again.

"Okay,how about holding hands?"

Chanyeol slowly reach out his hand,quickly Kyungsoo wrapped their hand together.

Kyungsoo keep staring at Chanyeol and smiles 

"You're the best I've ever had,Chanyeol-ah" 

******END********


End file.
